Heart Attack
by lionelreck
Summary: Miles Edgeworth never thought a heart attack will lead him to confess his love to the woman he love, Maya Fey. Edgeworth x Maya. Based on old PW Kink Meme prompt.


_KRING!_ _KRING!_ _KRING!_

Half-conscious, Maya Fey took her cellphone.

"Nick," She said, half yawning. "You promised. You said I don't have to come to the office today."

She can hear Phoenix Wright, her boss, chuckled.

"I didn't call you to come to the office, Maya. I want to ask for help, and I'll bet you will like it."

"So? What do you want to ask for help, Mr. Turnabout Terror? "

"Can you deliver Edgeworth's files and folders left in the office? It's on my desk. You have the office spare key, right? I'm sure he will need those files. I can't take the files to him by myself. I have to get out of town today. My mother is sick."

"Why didn't you say it from before?" Maya's sleepy eyes widened in joy. "Of course I will deliver Mr. Edgeworth's files!"

"Heh, just as I thought. You definitely like it. Alright, be careful on the road, thank you, Maya."

"With all my pleasure, Nick."

 _CLICK._

Usually, Maya will feel upset if given an order by Nick when she should relax. But, this time it's different. She really felt very excited. She was very happy if she could meet and chat with Edgeworth. She had fallen in love with the Chief Prosecutor for a long time, but she knows her dream will never come true. Because Edgeworth is always so cold and tense to her, and to all women. The man was indeed only interested in his work. Hell, if married with job is acknowledged as a marital status, surely he will write "married with my work" on his identity card.

Even so, Maya never felt bored looking at Edgeworth's handsome face. She is a woman, however, and which woman won't crazy of Miles Edgeworth's attractive face. Let her love unrequited. Let her dream of getting Edgeworth never come true. She doesn't care. What's important for her is to be able to spoil her eyes by looking at Edgeworth's face.

Whistling, she took a bath, brushed her teeth, tidied her hair, dressed, and went to Nick's office. After taking Edgeworth's files and folders, she went to Edgeworth's office by taxi.

At the High Prosecutor's Office, everyone greeted her cordially. Everyone in the office knows very well that Maya and Edgeworth are good friends, so all of them always treat her with respect. Maya answered their greeting cheerfully, until she arrived at the door of Edgeworth's office. She knocked on the door slowly.

"Please come in," Edgeworth's deep voice came from inside. Just hearing his voice, it was enough to make Maya's heart beat three times faster than usual. She stepped inside. The office as usual looks neat, clean and elegant. Edgeworth looked very tiny between the piles of files in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked very serious.

"Ahem." Maya cleared her throat to show her presence. Edgeworth raised his head from the file he was reading. When Edgeworth raised his head, Maya felt something was strange. His face looked very pale, even paler than the sheets. His lips were slightly white, and dark circles appeared under his eyelids. A bit of worry appeared in Maya's mind.

 _Miles really looks chaotic._ _Is he's sick?_ _But Miles Edgeworth, the almighty Chief Prosecutor, is sick?_ _It's like saying that humans can fly without having to_ _use a plane, which is impossible._ _Maybe, there is someone who makes him sad and heartbroken?_ _If so, that person must_ _face me!_ _How dare they make my Miles sad, I will comfort him, but how can I know what problem he's having?_ _Oh yes, I have to ask._ _But how?_ _'Miles, you look pale, are you sad?_ _Here, you can lean on my shoulder, cry as much as you like..._

"Miss Fey?" Edgeworth looked at her deeply. Maya jumped and realized from her reverie.

"Did you hear what I asked? Is there something that you need? And why did you staring at me like that?" said Edgeworth again while fixing his glasses.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth! Nick told me to deliver some of these files and your folder left in our office. Nick can't deliver it by himself, he's out of town, his mother is sick. Here, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya said rather nervously while handing over the file and folder.

"Thank you very much Miss Fe- Ahn!"

When Edgeworth just about to put the file and folder on his desk, suddenly he gripped his chest so tightly.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" shouted Maya. "What is wrong? Are you okay? "

"It's okay," Edgeworth said while slightly gasping, "My chest feels a little painful, that's all. It's okay, really. "

"Are you sure, Mr. Edgeworth? Don't underestimate chest pain, I think you should go to a doctor!"

"Really, Miss Fey, it's just a small chest pain. It's gone now. Don't worry about it." said Edgeworth with a small smile. "Would you like some tea, Miss Fey?"

Maya could feel her face turning red.

"Eh, I don't want to bother you, you seems very busy right now—"

Edgeworth chuckled. "No, Miss Fey, you're not troublesome at all. Let's just say this is a thank you from me because you delivered the files. "

"Okay, if you insist, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Sit down, Miss Fey. And, you don't need to be too formal all time, you can call me by my first name."

Maya barely trusts her ears. _Mr._ _Edgeworth asked me to call his first name?!_ _In fact, if Nick calls his first name, he is always upset._ _Is…._ _Is he actually likes me too?_

 _Ugh, wake up, Maya._ _The possibility that Miles Edgeworth fell in love with you is the same like a polar bear can survive on the African continent._

"Okay, if that's what you want, Miles."

Edgeworth walked across the room, and began making tea. He handed the tea cup to Maya's hand while smiling, then sat down. Maya sipped her tea, confused what to say, while continuing to look at his face. And it seems, Edgeworth realized that Maya couldn't take his eyes off his face. They stared at each other while continuing to drink their tea.

 _Is she completely unaware of why I asked her to call me by my first name?_ _How to show her how I felt about her?_ _But why does she keep staring at me?_ _Did she feel the same way?_

 _Wake up, Edgeworth, wake up! There's no way Maya Fey will fall in love with you._ _She belongs to Phoenix Wright, always and forever._ _Just wait for the time they give their wedding invitation, and you will cry roaring inside your apartment._ _You always lose to Wright._

"Are there flies on my face, Miss Fey? You keep staring at me."

"What? Oh, no, no, Miles." Maya sipped her tea again in a hurry and said," You asked me to call you by your first name, but you still call me, 'Miss Fey'. It seems more fun if you call me by my first name too."

Edgeworth coughed a little. "Right. Sorry, Maya."

"It's better. So…. Are you still love watching Steel Samurai, Miles?"

"Never missed an episode." Edgeworth answered while grinning. He was only comfortable discussing Steel Samurai with Maya. _If only she knows._ "And you, Maya? Are you still loves watching it too?"

"How could I miss Steel Samurai! It's like sin to me!"

In an instant, with laughing, they were engrossed in talking about Steel Samurai, the episodes, the storyline, what would happen in the next episode, until their tea ran out.

"Do you want more tea, Maya?"

"With pleasure. The tea is delicious, Miles!"

Edgeworth walked across the room again, and made two cups of tea. However, when he poured the tea into the cup, his chest ached again. It felt hot and like stabbed. He staggered and his fingers trembled as he held his cup. Fortunately, he managed to maintain his balance before he fell down.

"Miles? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

Edgeworth handed Maya another cup of tea with a can of biscuit into Maya's hand. Maya's eyes shone with joy while receiving it.

"Richeese Nabati! Oh, I love these biscuits! Can I take one, Miles?"

"Just take everything, you can spend it— HYARGH!" Edgeworth dropped his teacup to the floor until it broke and gripped his chest again.

"Miles!" Maya cried. "You're not alright!"

She ran next to Edgeworth, and Edgeworth looked much paler. His body shook violently, and now his face was covered in cold sweat.

"Miles , please hold on, I'll call an ambulance!" shouted Maya. Her worries turned into panic now. However, before she had the chance to take her cellphone to call the ambulance, Edgeworth fell suddenly from his chair, still clutching his chest. Fortunately, she swiftly held Edgeworth so his head did not hit the floor. With difficulty, she laid Edgeworth's head on her lap. He seems to have difficulty breathing, let alone talking. Maya brushed Edgeworth's wet hair and pressed Edgeworth's forehead with her palm. She immediately winced and pulled her hand back. She didn't expect him to be so hot!

"HELPPPPP!" Maya shouted as loudly as she could. "ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!"

However, no one came. Maya cursed to herself. Of course, people in the office will not hear shout because Edgeworth's office is on the top floor of the building and located in the most corner. She tried to call an ambulance, Detective Gumshoe, Nick, Franziska, Kay, but none of them answered.

Maya tried to remain calm. _Don't panic!_ _Come on, Maya don't panic!_

Because nobody picked up the phone, she tried to access Google on her cellphone. Even though she wasn't sure, but it looks like Edgeworth had a heart attack. She typed _first_ _aid_ _in a heart attack_ in the search column. After she read the article that appeared quickly, she hurriedly laid Edgeworth on the floor slowly.

After that she takes off Edgeworth's cravat, takes off his vest, takes off his jacket, and loosened his shirt like the instructions at the article she read. Edgeworth seemed too in pain so he can't protest when Maya took off his clothes one by one.

"Now let me massage your chest so the pain disappears, okay, Miles? Don't worry, after this I will try to call for help again." Maya whispered, shocked at herself with her trembling voice.

Edgeworth shook his head weakly to refuse, but Maya put away his hand that gripped his chest, then began to massage his chest gently. First, she stroked his chest, then massage his chest in a circular motion. Even though his chest still feels like being stabbed, but Maya's massage slightly reduces the pain in his chest.

While continuing to massage Edgeworth's chest, Maya looked around the room, hoping there was an aspirin or pain killer to reduce Edgeworth's pain. But it didn't exist. Edgeworth moaned softly again.

Edgeworth's groaning made tears slowly flowing down Maya's cheeks. She hurriedly wiped her eyes, and whispered comforting words in Edgeworth's ears, while she continued stroking Edgeworth's cheeks, hair, and chest.

"Please hold on Miles, I beg you, you are strong, please don't faint, I beg you to remain conscious until help come. Don't worry, I'll be here to accompany you, I will not leave you."

Edgeworth just smiled weakly.

 _"Now hush baby don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright..."_ Maya hummed while stroking Edgeworth's cheek.

"Mr. Edgeworth, these are some files that you have to sign..." Detective Gumshoe suddenly stepped in and he dropped the folder he held when he saw what was in front of him. Of course, with Edgeworth lying on Maya's lap, with all of his shirt buttons open, and Maya stroking his cheeks and chest, it can make people misjudge.

"Oof, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Fey, I'll give you privacy."

Before Detective Gumshoe stepped out, Maya immediately shouted,

"DETECTIVE GUMSHOE! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! MR. EDGEWORTH HAD A HEART ATTACK! QUICKLY CALL AMBULANS OR HELP! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL AMBULANCE MANY TIMES BUT NO ONE ANSWER!"

"Heart attack?!" Detective Gumshoe exclaimed no less loudly. "Alright, alright, Miss Fey !"

The detective pulled out his cellphone and like Maya, he also had to call repeatedly until the ambulance service finally answered.

"They will come in about 15 minutes. Miss Fey, please make sure Mr. Edgeworth didn't pass out!"

Fortunately, 15 minutes later, the ambulance and EMT arrived. The EMT officer put an oxygen tube on Edgeworth's nose to help him breathe.

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth, we will take you to the hospital now. Your heartbeat is very weak and you will be examined further at the hospital, okay?" They said while carrying Edgeworth on a stretcher.

"Pleasure." Edgeworth muttered weakly.

When he was carried onto a stretcher, Edgeworth suddenly grabbed Maya's hand and gave a weak kiss. He must say it now. Who knows if his heart still beats tomorrow.

"Maya, thank you very much. And who knows I died on the way to the hospital, I just want to tell you that I really love you. Really."

After that he fell asleep, and brought by the EMT to the ambulance. While Maya was stunned to hear his words. _Maybe because he felt tremendous pain, he said something ridiculous like that ... He must completely unconscious when he said that._ _No, Maya, don't hope too much!_

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth had a heart attack because he worked too hard. He must eat a lot, exercise, and take medicine. You all have to always watch him. He should not miss taking medicine, otherwise he could get another attack. Luckily he did not faint and only fell asleep when brought here. If he is unconscious, it will be fatal." The doctor told Franziska, Maya, Gumshoe, and Kay who stood around Edgeworth's bed.

They all looked at Edgeworth who was sleeping soundly. His face wasn't too pale now, and the cold sweat that drenched his entire face had disappeared a bit.

"Fine, thank you very much, doctor. We promise we will always keep an eye on this stubborn man," said Franziska.

"You may take care of him here, but please, don't be noisy. Mr. Edgeworth needs a lot of rest." said the doctor again, then he stepped out.

"Thank goodness you were there, Miss Fey. Otherwise we all might have lost Mr. Edgeworth." said Detective Gumshoe.

"Yes, correct. Thank you very much, Maya. For looking after my foolish little brother."

Maya waved her hand. "It's not a big deal. I also panicked and was scared when he gripped his chest. He's very cute when he's sleeping, isn't it?"

Franziska and Gumshoe coughed, while Kay grinned at Maya.

"What?" Maya looked at all of them in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kay giggled. "Maya, you really like Mr. Edgeworth, huh?"

"I... what makes you say that, Kay?" Maya hissed.

"Just admit it, Maya! It's very obvious! And it's also obvious that Mr. Edgeworth likes you too! The entire High Prosecutor's office even bet when both of you will officially dating!"

"KAY!" Maya cried. "Shut up! Miles can wake up and hear you!"

"Riiiighttt? You even call him 'Miles!'

"Kay!"

"What if we going to lunch?" Franziska interrupted while struggling to hold back her laughter. "Maya, you don't mind taking care of Miles for a while, right?"

When Maya opened her mouth to protest, Franziska, Gumshoe, and Kay had stepped out of the room, the three of them giggling.

"Uggghh! What a rascals!" Maya grunted as she lay down on the sofa. She looked back at sleeping Edgeworth. She remembered Edgeworth's words before taken to the hospital earlier.

"Come on, get up quickly, Miles, I want to ask you something!"

10 minutes later, Edgeworth woke up.

"M-Maya?"

"Do you want something, Miles?" Maya tried hard to hide her awkward behavior.

"A little water, if it's not troublesome, thank you."

Maya nodded, fetched a glass of water and a straw, and helped Edgeworth drink.

"How do you feel, Miles? Your chest still hurts?"

"A little."

"The doctor said you had a heart attack due to overwork, Miles. You must take a lot of rest, eating much food, and lots of exercise. You really make everyone worry, you know."

"Hmm."

Maya opened her mouth, but closed it again. She hesitated, didn't have courage, but she was curious. She must know. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighed, and said rather quickly,

"Miles, doyoureallyloveme?"

Edgeworth looks confused.

"Sorry Maya, I don't understand what you are saying."

"Do ... do you really love ... me?" Maya swallowed hard. "You... you said it before taken to the hospital... I thought... you were just delirious... because... you were sick... so..."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"You hear me. Yes, Maya Fey. I'm not delirious. I... I... really love you. Been a long time."

Maya looked at Edgeworth with a look of disbelief, trying to judge whether he was joking or not. His face is very serious. _He is telling the truth!_

"But I know you didn't feel the same way," Edgeworth hurriedly continued. "I know your heart belongs to Wright, and..."

His words immediately stopped when Maya steps forward, put her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips passionately. It took a few seconds for Edgeworth to overcome his shock and kissed back.

"So... do you love me too?" Whispered Edgeworth when they had released their kiss.

"Of course, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! If I didn't love you, I won't kiss you! I've been in love with you for a long time! But I never thought, if you feel the same way. Because you are always cold and rude to me."

"I'm sorry if my attitude is rude to you. That's because I'm always nervous when I'm near you. "

Maya grinned and pinched his cheek. "Does this mean we are officially dating?"

"Of course, Miss Maya Fey."

They kissed again, and Edgeworth felt grateful that he had a heart attack.


End file.
